Malec
by RebeccaR97
Summary: One shots Malec story. Some are sad, some are happy. It's just random ideas I get. Contains Malec fluff
1. Chapter 1

Alec ran towards Magnus, he looked sick and laid almost motionless on the floor. As he approached Magnus looked up and cupped his hands around Alecs face "oh, my Alexander. You were so sad I didn't know" he said and then he kissed Alec with passion. "Please hold me for a little while" Magnus whispered against Alecs lips. Alec held Magnus in his lap, feeling how he slowly stopped breathing and suddenly he was not breathing at all. "NO STAY WITH ME MAGNUS" he yelled as he cried. He did everything he could to save him but with no success. Alec felt a hand on his shoulder "it's too late, he can't be saved. I'm sorry" it was Luke. Alec shook his hand off his shoulder refusing to realize that Magnus was indeed dead. On that day, the very moment Magnus stopped breathing a part of Alec died. He couldn't live without Magnus and now he had to die he thought as he slit his own throat.

Alec woke with a jerk, screaming. Beside him he saw Magnus staring at him in horror.

"What happened love, a bad dream?" Magnus gave Alec a concerned look.

"YOU'RE ALIVE, THANK GOD" Alec yelled back and threw himself at Magnus holding him as hard as he could while crying and whispering "don't ever leave me" over and over.

Magnus didn't ask any question he just held Alec and tried to calm him down. "I'm never going to leave you Alexander, you're my world" he said and kissed the other boy gently on the cheek.

* * *

 **AN: I'm sorry if I made anyone cry, I almost did.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This is a bit longer then the first one. Enjoy (was inspired by a picture on Pinterest)**

* * *

 **Clary POV**

Clary looked at the rune, she was so proud. She'd been working on it for months, ever since she'd found out that Magnus and Alec were getting married. She knew what kind of powers this rune had and that if it fell in the wrong hands it would be incrediblee dangerous. However, she'd designed it so that it would be personal and only work one time. She really hoped they'd like it. Her mother was going to take on last look at it, to see if it needed changing or if it was safe.

 **Alec POV**

He couldn't believe that he'd just married this gorgeous man or that his parents had been there without looking mad. He just sat there and stared at Magnus, taking everything about him in. He could sit there for eternity just looking at that stunning man, but he was interrupted by Clary.

"Hey, guys, congratulations!" Clary shoot them a huge smile and the boys thanked her. "So, I've got a gift for you guys, but I'd like if you could come with me and my mom and receive it in privacy" she sounded a bit nervous. Alec and Magnus followed her however, Alec was scared that it would be some huge thing that Jace had made to mess with him.

But when Jocelyn and Clary stopped there was nobody there, just them. They were in a small room of the institute with absolutely nowhere to hid. Maybe this wasn't Jace messing with him after all.

"Okay, so, my gift is optional" Clary said.

"We've been working on it for the past six months and it should be harmless and also it will only work one time, it's personally made for the two of you" Jocelyn continued. Alec was confused and had no idea what this gift could be.

"Okay, just spill it out, I'm so curious!" Magnus almost yelled and jumped up and down like a child.

"Okay, so I made a rune, you know a new rune, and it could give Alec immortality" Clary paused and took a deep breath "you don't have to decide now and I understand if you turn it down"

"But how would it even work? It's a very dangerous rune Clary, you're going to get a lot of powerful people after you. Also the Clave will kill you or worse" Alec said, he was very worried about Clarys safety if this got out.

"It can only be used once and only on you Alec. Also we won't tell the Clave, my plan is to say that Magnus used magic to make you immortal since you guys wanted to spend forever together" Clary answered and looked at Alec and Magnus with a smile. "You can wait for how long you want until you decide, it will work as long as you both are alive."

"What do you mean as long as we're both alive?" Magnus asked, he'd been quiet ever since Clary told them about the rune.

"It binds your life forces together, Alec can be immortal by sharing your immortality, but if you die Magnus so will Alec. Though you can survive without him and Alec could only die the same ways as a warlock" Jocelyn explained.

"I want to do it." Alec said, everyone looking at him in surprise, he guessed that no-one expected him to decide so soon, but he knew, he was certain that he wanted to spend the rest of eternity with Magnus, he just hoped Magnus felt the same.

"Are you sure that you want to live forever?" Magnus looked at Alec with concerned eyes.

"Yes, I want to be with you forever, the time we have now won't be enough, I want to live as long as you live" Alec said and kissed Magnus.

"I also want to spend forever with you, but before we do anything, can you at least sleep on it?" Magnus looked straight into Alecs eyes.

"Yes, I can do that, if it makes you feel better, but I've already decided. I'm ready to spend forever with you if you are" Magnus didn't answered Alec he just kissed him, it was a kiss full of love and when they looked over to Clary and Jocelyn again both of them cried. "That was so beautiful" Clary sobbed and Alec flushed, his face turing red as a tomato.

 **The next day**

 **Alec POV**

"This is going to hurt, like really hurt" Clary said sitting beside him with her stele in her hand. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, just do it" Alec said, he just wanted it to be over so he could go on a honeymoon with his new husband.

"Okay, make sure that you never let go of his hand until I say so" Clary said to Magnus who nodded as a respons and gave Alec a quick kiss on the cheek "I love you" he whispered in Alec ear.

The pain was worse than anything he'd ever felt. It felt like his whole body would burst into flames but at the same time like he was turing into ice. He screamed and felt Magnus hand gripping his harder. He heard Magnus breathing quickly and it sounded as if he were in pain to. "My love, hold on, it will be over before you know it" he heard Magnus voice in his ear. Then everything turned black.

When Alec woke up he saw Magnus looking at him with concerned eyes. "How long was I out?" he asked.

"About an hour" Magnus responded "how are you feeling?"

Alec felt good, a little sore on the ribs where Clary had put the rune, he smiled at Magnus as he told him that and Magnus smiled back and said "it worked". Alec was so happy that he would spend eternity with Magnus and drew Magnus down kissing him. This was the best wedding gift ever, he'd forever be in debt to Clary.


	3. Chapter 3

Alec was very confused, Magnus was mad and refusing to talk to him. The only thing he said for hours was "why don't you go hug that other boy from the club if you want to cuddle" and then he walked away.

He had no idea why Magnus would be mad, he'd just talked to someone, that's something he did every day. He didn't know why Magnus was mad at him for that. But he'd had enough, he wanted to cuddle and sleep, he was very tiered but didn't want to go to bed knowing Magnus was mad at him. So he went into the living room where Magnus sat pouting infront of some cheesy tv-show. He took the remote and turned off the tv.

"Why won't you talk to me? It was you who wanted to go to the club" Alec said to Magnus who gave him a quick look only to turn around to stare at the black screen. "Stop ignoring me, I don't even know what I did wrong. Please, just tell me so we can go to sleep"

Magnus sighed "that boy flirted with you Alec. That's why he wanted your number and you gave it to him" Magnus looked sad "are you getting tiered of me Alexander?"

"What, no, he didn't flirt and I'll never get tiered of you Magnus" Alec said as he sat down next to Magnus and gave him a big hug.

"He did flirt Alexander" Magnus leaned his head on Alecs chest "I should have known that you didn't understand it, I just, I love you so much and I don't ever want to loose you"

Alec was surprised that Magnus was so jealous. He'd always thought of him as strong and secure in their relationship. He held Magnus tighter "You'll never loose me, I'm yours forever" he said and kissed the warlocks head. Magnus looked up at him, crying and started kissing him whispering "you're my world" in-between the kisses.


	4. Chapter 4

TW - blood, angst, death, wounds etc

* * *

Magnus was angry, no he was furious. Tonight he and Alec were supposed to go on a date, he'd booked a table at the finest restaurant in New York and Alec was already an hour late. He was furious, he'd told Alec how important this was for him. He'd never gone to the restaurant before, since he'd never had anyone good enough to go with and he booked the table six months ago. That was how hard it was to get a table despite the use of magic.

He sat on his couch with his phone in his hand, he rang Alec a million times without any answer and he even tried Izzy, Clary and Jace's phones. No-one answered and he was furious. He didn't want to go to the restaurant alone and he'd spent hours on getting ready and even picked out a outfit for Alec witch he'd agreed to wear. Alec swore to be here at least an hour before the reservation but still two hours after it there was no sign of him. Magnus was never going to forgive Alec for this, or maybe he would but that would demand some serious work from Alec side. Suddenly his phone rang, on the display he read "my love", it was Alec.

"ALEXANDER YOU'RE IN SOME SERIOUS TROUBLE GET YOUR ASS HERE NOW!" Magnus yelled at him over the phone but was only met with silence "ALEXANDER!" he screamed again, he was mad and Alec ignoring him didn't make it better.

"It's Izzy, you need to get here NOW. Portal to the institute, please" she sounded worried and shocked, something had obviously happened and he hung up, made a portal and jumped out, the portal dropping him right outside the institute. He ran towards the door, inside was Clary waiting for him. She was covered in blood from top to toe, both red human blood and black demon blood. She was still in gear.

"Are you okay?" Magnus looked at her, he had stopped in shock.

"Yes, I'm fine. But Alec isn't. Follow me, we need to hurry" she said and started running towards the elevator. Magnus quickly followed and they rode up the elevator in silence. Magnus was bracing himself for what ever waited, knowing it would require his magic. All the anger he'd felt was washed away with worry.

He and Clary ran out of the elevator, she led him towards Alecs bedroom. On the bed Alec laid without moving, looking closer Magnus saw his chest rising and falling, slowly, but he was still alive. Beside him sat Jace drawing on healing runes witch just faded without any effect and Izzy was on the other side of him trying to clean all the blood off and finding the wounds. If Magnus had thought that Clary was drenched in blood and looked horrible it wasn't even close to what Alec looked like.

Magnus ran to the bed, sinking down on his knees, Jace moved away, knowing Magnus had a better chance on healing Alec. He placed one hand on Alecs forehead and one on his stomach. "Alexander, my sweet Alexander, I'll do everything I can to save you. Don't worry, it'll be fine" he whispered in Alecs ear not knowing if he could hear him.

"Where are the biggest wounds?" Magnus turned to Izzy. She pointed right over Alecs left hip and Magnus teared Alecs shirt in half. It was a big gaping wound there, it was so deep Magnus was amazed that Alec was still breathing. "Call for a silent brother .. or two" Magnus instructed Jace and then laid all his power to heal Alec. He closed his eyes, reached deep inside him and used his love for Alec as energy. As he opened his eyes he saw that the gaping wound was closed, it wasn't completely healed, it was a big red scar there. But there was no time for fixing that, Alecs body was covered in wounds, some almost as deep as the one he just healed and some small. He healed all the wounds he could find until they stopped bleeding. Then everything went black, he'd used way to much magic.

When Magnus woke up he laid in a strange bed, he guessed he was still in the institute. Beside him Izzy sat, her eyes were red and she was still covered in blood.

"Isabelle. Where's Alexander?" Magnus had a bad feeling, he knew Izzy'd been crying bur prayed that it was out of joy.

She gave him a sad look. "He's dead. The demon blood had poisoned him too bad, neither you or the silent brothers had a chance on saving him" she whispered "I'm so so so sorry Magnus" and then she started crying again.

Magnus just stared at her, she must be kidding or this was just a bad dream. Alec couldn't be dead, his Alexander couldn't be dead yet, he was only 21. He jumped out of the bed and ran out of the room. He just ran around the institute screaming Alecs name still covered in his blood, he couldn't find him anywhere. After what felt like hours he saw someone sitting on the floor, he screamed "ALEXANDER" after the person, but as he came closer he saw it was Jace, only that his hair blonde was black from blood. He had his head on his knees. Jace looked up at Magnus and as soon as he saw the look on Jace face and the darkness in his eyes, he knew, Alec was dead, his Alexander was dead. Nobody could fake the look of someone who'd just lost their parabatai, he'd seen it before, way too many times before.

Magnus collapsed on the floor screaming. The pain of knowing he'd never see his beautiful Alexander again was worse than anything he'd ever felt in his 800 years of living. He'd just lost the only thing that made his long endless life worth living. He knew that the love he felt for Alec was once in a lifetime and he'd only gotten 3 years of it. He'd failed his lovely Alexander, he'd been unsuccessful at saving him as Alec had saved him when he came into his life. Magnus would never feel alive again, his world had died. All he had left was a voicemail Alec left saying he might be a little later than he said and that he loved him. He laid on the floor next to Jace, both crying and for hours they listened to the voicemail, the only thing left of Alec.

* * *

 **AN:** please don't hate me 3


	5. Chapter 5

**Alec POV**

"Alexander, I want to talk to you about something" Magnus said stroking his hair.

They were laying in bed, since it was a Saturday they'd decided to sleep in.

"What is it?" Alec said, a bit worried since Magnus only said Alexander when it was serious.

"What if I said we could grow old together?" Magnus looked straight into his eyes as he spoke, he didn't flinch once.

"That'd be wonderful but we can't, you're immortal remember?"

"There's a spell Tessa can help us with that will make me mortal"

Alec didn't answer he just looked at Magnus, not believing anything he'd just said. Was this some horrible joke?

"Why haven't you said anything before?" Alec asked, not knowing what he wanted.

"Because I didn't know if it was a good idea" Magnus said as he stroke his hair out of his eyes "but there's nothing more that I want than to grow old with you Alexander"

Alec was in shock, he didn't know what to say. Sure he'd played with the thought in his head, him and Magnus old and grey on a porch with grandchildren. He just never thought it could be a reality, that what would happen was Alec old and grey while Magnus was still young and beautiful. He'd never even been sure that Magnus would sit beside him, he always thought Magnus would leave him when his looks faded.

"I mean, if you want to grow old with me" Magnus said, looking worried, he had that cute wrinkle between his eyes that only showed when he was worried.

"Of course I want that Magnus, I just never thought it would be possible" both of them went silent for a moment then Alec added "but won't you miss your magic?"

"My magic won't be gone, just my immortality" Magnus smiled "we can do it today if you want"

Alec was silent for a moment trying to take all this new information in "I want what ever you want"

"Great, let's get dressed and I'll call Tessa"

 **4 hours later**

Finally the doorbell rang. Magnus answered and let Tessa in. Magnus had already prepared everything, in the bedroom there was candles everywhere and a spell book on the nightstand.

"Should we get started?" Magnus asked pointing towards the bedroom.

"Are you sure about this Magnus?" Tessa asked looking a bit nervous.

"Yes, let's just do it" Magnus said a bit annoyed and started walking towards the bedroom.

Alec just stood there looking at Tessa and then at Magnus. He had no idea what just happened or what he should do. He didn't know if he could be in the room or if he had to wait outside so he just stood there beside the couch looking at the two warlocks. Tessa followed Magnus and Alec didn't move. She looked back at him and said "aren't you coming?"

Alec didn't say anything he just followed Tessa into the bedroom. Magnus was already laying on his back in the bed, he looked ready.

"Alexander, you can sit on the floor next to Magnus and hold his hand, he'll need your support" Tessa said and started reading in the spell book.

Alec sat down on his knees beside Magnus and took his hand. He just looked at Magnus and then Magnus nodded, Alec didn't know why he did that but assumed it was to Tessa. He didn't want to take his eyes off Magnus, he was really starting to get nervous. Before Alec knew it Tessa started chanting in a language Alec didn't understand. Alec held his breath.

For minutes Tessa chanted and pretty soon a glow surrounded Magnus and he closed his eyes. Alec was afraid to blink and sat there like a statue, barley breathing and not closing his eyes at all. Then everything went silent and the glow disappeared. For what felt like an entirety everything was silent and still. Then Magnus finally opened his eyes.

"How do you feel?" Alec almost screamed as soon as Magnus looked at him.

Magnus didn't answer he just smiled. Then Tessa laid her hand on Alecs shoulder and said "it worked".

Alec smiled too, not letting go of the warlocks hand and Tessa walked out of the room.

At the exact moment where Tessa closed the door, the room started shaking. Alec prayed it was just an extremely well timed earth shake. Then he looked down again and saw Magnus shaking, it looked like he had a seizure. Alec panicked and screamed for Tessa. She came running into to the room, she looked as terrified as Alec and he knew something bad was happening.

Then everything went still again, Alec's eyes was still on Tessa, her face looked even more horrified now. Alec looked down, but there was no Magnus there anymore, just a skeleton. Alec stared at the skeleton in horror, he stood up and felt tears starting to roll down. Slowly he backed away and started screaming "no, no, no, this isn't happening".

How ironic was it that he'd just lost Magnus? All this time he'd been worried about himself dying and leaving Magnus, himself growing old and Magnus leaving him, all the problems they've had was because Alec was afraid of leaving Magnus behind. Now he was the one who was left behind. The only thing he'd never been afraid of just happened. Magnus was dead. There was nothing left but a skeleton of the love of his life. He fell into a pile on the floor, the words had turned into a simple scream. On the bed laid what was left of his love and on the floor Alec laid screaming and crying. Watching everything was Tessa, she stood beside the door in silence, a horrified look on her face not knowing what to do.


	6. Chapter 6

An: I posted this on tumblr ages ago, I just realized I forgot to do it here. I've gotten requests on continuing this, so there might be a part two or three, we'll see. Anyway, this is a happy one  
Disclamer, i don't own shit sadly

* * *

 **Alec POV**

He couldn't believe that Magnus had said yes when Alec proposed. He couldn't believe that he was lucky enough to have someone like Magnus in his life. That's why he was running around the apartment, trying to make it look perfect. There was another thing he wanted to ask Magnus, something related to them getting married. Alec was aware of the fact that Magnus lived there too, that cleaning like a maniac was a bit unnecessary, but he felt a weird need to do it. He looked over at the clock, only a couple of minutes before Magnus was supposed to come home. Alec took a deep breath, looked in the mirror and fixed his hair a bit, lastly he lit some candles.

"I'm home" Magnus shouted as usual. Alec froze, he stood in the middle of the living room with a ton of candles around him and stared at the door. He saw how Magnus faced dropped as he walked into the living room. "What's all this about?" Magnus asked as he walked up to Alec, gently placing his hands on Alecs waist. Alec smiled and looked down on Magnus, and felt the butterflies in his stomach as he realized Magnus had dropped his glamour, looking back up at him with his cat eyes. Alec swallowed hard, Magnus knew that his cat eyes did things to Alec. He tried to focus.

"So I wanted to ask you something" Alec said, meaning to look into Magnus's eyes as he did, but those cat eyes were to distracting so he ended up looking at Magnus's lips and jawline.

"Is that so?" Magnus said and pulled Alec closer "I thought you wanted to do something involving a little less talking" he continued with a smirk as he moved his hands under Alec's shirt. The feeling of Magnus's fingers on his skin made him shiver, he bit his lip, he really needed to ask this.

"You'll have to wait until after we're married" Alec said playfully back as he pulled back from Magnus, fighting the urge to throw himself at him. "I was just thinking about the whole marriage thing" he continued as he pulled Magnus down on the couch, sitting next to each other.

Magnus face changed, he looked worried and his glamour was back up. He pulled back. "Have you changed your mind?" he asked, looking down on the floor.

"What?!" Alec didn't understand how Magnus could even think that, he reached out and cupped his face in his hands, he looked into the now brown eyes "I would never change my mind, _ever_ " Alec saw Magnus smile and that little sparkel in his eyes.

"I've just been thinking about how we can't have a shadowhunter wedding" Alec continued, letting go of Magnus face but not letting go of their eye contact. Magnus face was confused but curious. "I thought that .. we could, since you can't get runes, that we could get the wedding union runes tattooed" Alec played with his hands as he said this, he didn't know how Magnus would feel about it. He wasn't really a part of the shadowhunter world in the same way, Alec knew how Magnus feel about their culture.

"That sounds perfect" Magnus said, with a huge smile on his face he kissed Alec hard. When the kiss broke Alec saw Magnus cat eyes again, he gasped and Magnus laughed. He couldn't resist it anymore, he threw himself on Magnus, kissing him all over his face.

"What happened with me waiting until we're married?" Magnus laughed and pulled up Alec shirt, stroking him on the back.

"I changed my mind" Alec whispered into Magnus's neck, only to pull up again and looking into Magnus cat eyes, looking at them, drowning in them, they were so beautiful. Alec bit his lip before diving down to Magnus lips.


End file.
